O Colarinho da Discórdia
by LiaCollins
Summary: Uma simples ajeitada de colarinho em público acaba provocando uma grande briga entre Misha e Jensen. Eles se entenderão no final?


**Título: **O Colarinho da Discórdia

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Jensha

**Advertências: **Yaoi, Lemon e Fluffy, ou seja conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação: **NR-18

**Capítulos: **1

**Completa: **[x ] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Uma simples ajeitada de colarinho em público acaba provocando uma grande briga entre Misha e Jensen. Eles se entenderão no final?

**Fic inspirada naquele video do PaleyFest em que Jen conserta o colarinho do Mish e faz algumas cositas mais...n podia sair nada diferente dessa mente repleta de pensamentos impuros, né? ! **

* * *

><p><strong>O Colarinho da Discórdia<strong>

Misha e Jensen tinham acabado de voltar do PaleyFest, onde deram entrevistas sobre Supernatural e estavam entrando no quarto de hotel do moreno em Los Angeles, onde o PaleyFest aconteceu. O loiro estava hospedado no quarto ao lado do ator de Boston, mas preferiu ir para a suíte de Collins, pois ele queria conversar. E Jensen sabia que não seria uma conversa amigável, pois seu colega estava visivelmente zangado. Ele entrou bufando, com o intérprete de Dean logo atrás de si e já lá dentro se virou para ele falando:

Misha: O que foi aquilo lá no PaleyFest, Jensen?

Jensen (confuso): Aquilo o que, Mish?

Misha (furioso): Você consertando meu colarinho, apertando meus ombros, batendo no meu bumbum e ainda beijando meu rosto em frente as câmeras!

Jensen (se aproximando dele): Ai, Mish, você sabe como eu sou perfeccionista! Eu vi seu colarinho torto de não resisti!

Misha (se afastando): Mas você tinha que apertar meus ombros, bater no meu bumbum e ainda beijar meu rosto?

Jensen se aproximou de Misha mais uma vez e com um sorrisinho safado nos lábios falou, enquanto o abraçava:

Jensen: Que culpa tenho eu se você é irresistível?

Misha (se soltando dele furioso): Isso não tem graça, Jensen! Você deu muita bandeira lá!

Jensen: E daí, Mish? As fãs vão fazer mais algumas fanfictions sobre nós e pronto!

Misha: E daí? E você ainda pergunta "e daí"? E daí que as suspeitas sobre um suposto relacionamento amoroso entre nós vão aumentar e tudo pode acabar vindo à tona! E se isso acontecer Vic e West serão expostos! Vic pode até aguentar, mas West é só um bebê, Jensen! Eu não quero os holofotes e o rótulo de filho de pai gay e infiel em cima dele! Isso vai persegui-lo pelo resto da vida! Eu te amo, mas não quero que esse amor prejudique meu filho! Tudo que eu não quero é ver meu bebê sofrer!

Jensen: E o que teria demais se ele virasse filho de pai gay? Quando nós transamos você não demonstrou esse preconceito, Misha!

Misha: Isso porque eu não sou preconceituoso, Jensen! Mas lá fora está cheio de pessoas que são! E vão tratar meu filho muito mal só porque o pai dele se apaixonou por um homem ao invés de uma mulher! E eu não vou aguentar isso, Jensen! Quando isso tudo começou, nós combinamos que manteríamos nosso romance em segredo. Para todos os efeitos, eu amo a Vic e você a Dan! Mas você está ultrapassando os limites! Todo dia dá uma bandeira diferente! Assim não dá, Jen! Eu te amo, mas se você continuar desse jeito, nós teremos que terminar!

Jensen (com os olhos cheios de lágrimas): NÃO! Isso não! Desculpa, Mish! Eu prometo que vou me controlar! Mas não termina comigo, por favor! Eu não vou aguentar continuar sem você! O casamento com a Dan é insuportável! É justamente você que me dá forças para aguentá-lo! E é pensar que logo estarei com você em meus braços, que logo eu estarei olhando para esses olhos azuis que eu amo tanto que me mantém firme ao lado dela!

Misha (com os olhos cheios de lágrimas): Está bem! Eu vou te dar mais uma chance, mas vê se não pisa na bola de novo!

Jensen (chorando e sorrindo): Não vou pisar! Eu juro!

Apaixonado, o moreno segurou o rosto do loiro entre suas mãos e lhe deu um suave e terno beijo, que o dono dos olhos verdes tratou logo de aprofundar. E o que era apenas um beijo se transformou em um amasso. Com a urgência entre eles aumentando, o intérprete de Dean enlaçou Misha pela cintura e o conduziu até a cama enquanto um tirava a roupa do outro. Quando eles chegaram na cama, ambos já estavam nus e com um sorriso safado nos lábios Jensen empurrou seu amante nela. Então encarando os olhos de safira ele falou:

Jensen: Então, posso me desculpar direito?

A pergunta de Jensen provocou um sorriso ainda mais safado nos lábios de Misha, que respondeu:

Misha: É só o que eu estou esperando. Mas ai de você se não se desculpar direito!

Jensen (malicioso): Seu desejo é uma ordem, baby!

Sem perder mais tempo, Jensen se atirou sobre o corpo de Misha e alvejou seu pescoço grudando seus lábios nele e arrando de seu dono um gemido sensual que o deixou ainda mais excitado. Então ele desceu sua mão direita até a cintura dele e segurou seu membro, provocando outro gemido, que dessa vez era bem alto. Para abafar os gemidos do moreno, o outro tomou seus lábios com voracidade e luxúria e sentiu seus próprios lábios serem tomados da mesma forma.

Enquanto isso ele continuava a deslizar sua mão pelo sexo do outro com carinho e paixão. Alguns minutos se passaram e ele deixou a boca de Misha e se dedicou a fazer nele uma deliciosa felação. Jensen chupava a genitália do moreno como se fosse a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo, enquanto Misha segurava seus cabelos com força e gemia:

Misha: Jen! Oh! Assim, Jen, assim!

Inesperadamente, Jensen parou e ao encarar os olhos azuis que tanto amava viu reprovação neles. Com um sorriso safado ele falou:

Jensen: Não faz essa carinha não que a coisa vai ficar ainda melhor!

Rapidamente ele voltou a deitar sobre o corpo do outro e deu dois de seus dedos para o moreno chupar, o que ele fez com muito prazer. Em seguida, Jensen encarou o azul com o seu verde e em um tom de voz sexy disse:

Jensen: Eu quero você, Mi. E quero agora!

Misha: Então me faça seu, Jen!

Jensen voltou a beijar Misha e inseriu um de seus dedos na entrada dele, começando um lento e doloroso movimento de vai e vem. Minutos depois ele colocou um segundo dedo e após mais alguns minutos adentrou com um terceiro dedo. Finalmente seu amado dava sinais de que não sentia mais dor. Ele rebolava sobre seus dedos e a expressão de dor tinha dado lugar a um inconfundível semblante de prazer. Mesmo assim, para ter certeza de que não o machucaria, o loiro perguntou:

Jensen: Posso continuar, Mi?

Misha: Não pode. DEVE!

Com sua cara mais safada, Jensen se ajeitou sobre o intérprete de Castiel e o penetrou, enquando ele arqueava seu corpo e colocava suas pernas em volta da cintura dele. Ao mesmo tempo, o loiro segurou o membro do parceiro e tratou de terminar o que havia começado antes. Os movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais intensos. Tanto o loiro como o moreno sentiam descargas elétricas percorrerem seus corpos e repetiam o nome do amante como se fosse um mantra:

Jensen: Mish!

Misha: Jen!

E essa deliciosa tortura durou um bom tempo, até Jensen explodir seu gozo dentro de Mish e ele na mão do loiro. Ainda abraçados, os dois sentiam seus corpos convulsionando e se chocando contra o do outro e tomados pelo êxtase não conseguiam mais raciocinar. Ackles desabou na cama ao lado de Collins e ainda com sua mão esquerda em suas costas, puxou seu corpo para cima do dele. Misha, por sua vez, se aninhou no peito dele e o loiro perguntou sorrindo:

Jensen: E aí, eu me desculpei direito?

Misha (sorrindo): Melhor do que nunca, Jen!

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Deixar um reviewzinho não é nada demais, né? Não dói, não envelhece, nem engorda! Então, clica nesse botãozinho aí embaixo, clica? *-* #PuppyEyesModeOn <strong>


End file.
